El solo es mío
by Marga16
Summary: -¿vez lo que pasa cuando estas cerca de otra chica?, tu me perteneces y solo eres mío- Advertencia: Flippy es mujer y Flaky hombre.


**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen. **

**En este one shot Flaky es hombre y Flippy es mujer (deje sus nombres igual porque no se me ocurrían otros y para no confundir).**

* * *

Un día normal, Flaky caminaba muy distraídamente, escuchando música, no era uno de esos chicos atléticos que todos amaban, no, era un chico simple que le gustaba el rock y tocar su amado bajo color rojo con detalles negros, muchos lo criticaban por su forma de vestir, le gustaba mucho el estilo rokero, , no era muy social, pero sus amigos lo consideraban como un chico diferente, un chico tierno con quien se puede contar en las situaciones mas difíciles, inteligente, tímido y un poco gracioso, a muchas chicas le parecía lindo su forma de ser además de que no era para nada feo. Ese día solo llevaba puesto una camisa negra manga larga con una calavera blanca en la altura del pecho, una camisa de cuadros roja con líneas negras por fuera, unos jeans negros y unas converse negras con blanco, eso era todo un chico simple con su estilo que mas le agradaba.

Mientras escuchaba un poco de rock suave que aliviaba su paranoica mente, miraba toda cosa que pasara por sus ojos, el paisaje, las personas, todo. Su cabello rojizo levantado en las puntas, se movía suavemente con el viento, a veces cerraba por un momento sus ojos rojizos al sentir el viento que pegaba levemente en sus ojos y despeinando su cabellera rebelde, que no tardaba en volver a su lugar con ayuda de sus manos que trataban de arreglar tal desastre. Una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, dando un saltito de susto y dirigiendo su mirada asustadiza y tímida a tal persona que se atrevió a asustarlo de tal manera, su mirada se suavizó y su sonrisa se convirtió en una amable al ver la chica parada en frente de el, con una cara llena de angustia y desesperación, Giggles, una de sus mejores amigas.

-Flaky ¡que bien que te encuentro!-

-¿a-ah s-si?- se noto algo confuso a la alegría de su algo pequeña amiga, ya que el era un chico de buena altura, sus amigas siempre tenían que levantar la mirada para poder hablarle, claro era el mas bajo de sus amigos al igual que Cuddles y Toothy-.

-¡si!, quiero preguntarte que regalo podría gustarle mas a Cuddles, ¡hoy cumplimos un año!-. Espeto con gran ilusión la peli rosa-

-¿ah si?, umm, podrías darle unos chocolates, a los chicos nos encanta comer-

-umm, ¡esa es buena idea!, gracias Flaky- diciendo eso la chica se levanto de puntillas y le dio un beso en el cachete a Flaky, el cerro los ojos y sonrió amablemente, se despidió y siguió su camino-.

Mientras caminaba, una chica le seguía por detrás, claro el muy distraído por su música no lo había notado, la joven lo seguía desde hace varias cuadras pero el seguía sin percatarse, ya llegando casi a su destino, se sintió incomodo, como si se sintiese observado, por curiosidad el miro sobre su hombro, y noto a una chica de pelo verde con una camisa militar por fuera y una negra por dentro, en vez de su pantalón militar llevaba un short negro, que muchas veces lo usaba por comodidad, dejando ver esas deleitosas piernas blancas, claro nunca podía dejar en su casa sus botas militares, que muchas veces golpearon la cara de Flaky, tratando de ganar los partidos de Futbol en la escuela, aquella chica era verdaderamente atlética, claro había ido desde muy joven a servicio militar, pero aun así conservo su largo cabello verde, que a pesar de su servicio militar lo mantuvo recogido pero ahora lo ha mantenido suelto haciendo que se viera mas atractiva aun. Flaky volteo su mirada al frente, caminando aun más rápido, ya que noto que los ojos de Flippy no eran verdes, si no unos peligrosos ojos ámbar. El trato casi de correr, pero sintió que unos delgados pero fuertes dedos agarraron su cabellera jalándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que casi se cayera de espalda, pero su cabeza quedo recostada en el hombro de Fliqpy, de esta forma su mejilla izquierda rosaba con la mejilla derecha de ella, pero aun a si ella en ningún momento suavizó el agarre.

-¿Cómo te atreviste, imbécil?- estaba enojada, o ¿celosa?-

-n-no e-entiendo-

-no te hagas el imbécil, maldito infiel-.

-y-yo n-no se de que estas hablando- gimió de dolor al sentir con mas fuerza el agarre del pelo, y su espalda estaba empezando a dolerle por la posición en que estaba, lo único que no permitía que se cayera de espalda es el hombro de la chica que amortiguaba el cuello del chico y sus pies que de alguna manera, trataban que no se desplomara de trasero en el piso, aunque el fuera mas alto que ella, podía hacer que no se derribase tan fácilmente-.

-¡te estoy pidiendo una explicación anormal!

-¿¡pero de que hablas!?- se le salieron algunas lágrimas de lo asustado que estaba, aparte del dolor que ella le provocaba en su cuerpo-.

- ¡de esa jodida fresita andante, tu amiguita, Giggles!-.

Flaky abrió sus ojos de golpe, algo confundidos y sorprendidos al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-la matare ¿sabes?, no le di permiso de que tocara tu mejilla con esos sucios labios, y ¿lo mejor? La matare en frente de ti- empezó a reír locamente, lo cual eso asusto mas a Flaky-.

-p-pero ella no hiso nada c-con migo solo m-me pregunto…-gimió de dolor- un consejo para su novio-

-¡baaa, me da igual, lo hare por acercase a ti, y tu maldito debilucho te hare sufrir después- y con eso soltó su agarre haciendo que Flaky cayera al piso, golpeándolo en el estomago para que el se desplomara de dolor y sin aire, aprovechó y tomo sus manos, juntándolas y amarrándolos con una cuerda, lo levanto y lo llevo de la mano a su departamento a la fuerza, Fliqpy realmente era una chica fuerte y controladora, todo lo contrario a su otra faceta.

Al llegar su departamento, lanzo al joven a la pared mas cercana, aprovechando que esta estaba cerca de un pilar que estaba justo al lado de el, tomo unas cadenas y lo amarro allí, el lucho con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban, tratando de zafarse, lo cual fue en vano.

-oye inútil, iré por tu amiga, así que tranquilízate y mantente cómodo-dijo con total burla, y la vio salir por la puerta-.

.

.

.

Al abrir sus ojos por la fuerte luz y los gritos de una chica, hiso que se levantara de golpe por el miedo, si no fuera por las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos se hubiera caído de golpe.

-bueno querido, aquí esta lo que prometí- tenia a la chica agarrada del pelo, con algunos moretones en su pálido rostro-

-b-basta Fliqpy esto no d-debe terminar así, de i-igual forma ella volverá a revivir-

-si eso lo se perfectamente, pero le daré una lección-

La peli rosa no decía nada, solo sollozaba, la miraba con total pánico.

-por favor… no me hagas nada- al oír eso Fliqpy se rio a carcajadas fuertes, por algo la había traído, Flaky solo miraba la escena con total miedo y desesperación, no quería ver a su amiga morir por su culpa, a pesar de que el amaba a Flippy, el le tenia miedo por Fliqpy.

-comenzare-Dijo eso agarrando a la chica y tirándola lo más fuerte al piso, tomando su cuchillo y enterrándolo diez veces en su ojo derecho, ignorado los gritos de dolor de la joven paso al otro.

-¡sin tus ojos no podrás verlo!-

Tomo su labio superior y lo corto, pasando al otro hiso lo mismo.

-¡sin tu labios no podrás volver a tocar sus mejillas, como lo hiciste hoy, perra!

Enterró su cuchillo en el cuello y trazo una línea hasta su pecho, donde abrió hasta encontrar su corazón, lo tomo entre las manos y lo estrujo haciendo que todo dentro de este se saliera. Arrojo aquella masa de carne sin forma en algún punto de la sala, se dirigió donde Flaky que estaba muerto de miedo, su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar por ver tan desagradable escena y ver como hacia sufrir a su amiga, cuando vio como se acercaba ella trato de alejarse pero las cadenas le impedían seguir.

-¿vez lo que pasa cuando estas cerca de otra chica?, tu me perteneces y solo eres mío- tomo las mejillas de el sin delicadeza alguna, plantándole un beso lo cual hiso que el se sonrojara al instante-.

-¿serás un buen chico Flaky?- el asintió con lagrimas que salían de esos hermosos ojos rojos que a ella tanto le cautivaban, ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo en su cara, tomando de nuevo posesión de sus labios, profundizando mas el beso, tomo su cuchillo y lo clavó al a par de la cabeza de Flaky, rosando su mejilla, haciendo que de esta emanara sangre, iba a lamer aquel liquido cuando unas risas que provenían de afuera hicieron que se detuviera.

-la vamos a pasar excelente ¿no Lammy?- dijo Truffles-

-pues claro hoy es ¡hallowen!-

Fliqpy volteo su mirada a Flaky, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-vaya después de todo es hallowen cariño, feliz día de los muertos mi amor, nos divertiremos hoy- sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes, y sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz del lugar, sedientos de sangre, sedientos de el.

El simplemente, estaba con su peor pesadilla y a la vez su gran amor.


End file.
